My anniversary gift to you
by Sexy pet777
Summary: It is Sunil and Pepper's anniversary and Sunil is in heat. So is Pepper. So they have a little fun. But soon, they get caught.. by two familiar pet twins


"C'mon Sunil, don't do this." "But Pepper... please."

Sunil and Pepper just came back from their anniversary and they had had the time of their lives. Going to a fancy resteraunt, eating gourmet food, the kids not bothering them because Vinnie was babysitting them, and now they came back from their anniversary... alone. And now Sunil wanted to do something more.

"Sunil," Pepper said. "I Know you like to be all crazy and all that, but you don't have to go and do this. What if the kids came back early?" Sunil held her by her waist, gently petting her fur. "Don't worry," He said. "I Told Vinnie to bring them back at 9:00. It's 8:00. We have enough time to do our thing."

"But Sunil," Pepper whimpered, trying to gently push him away. "But Pepper," Sunil teased. "I'm in heat." "Well I'm not." Pepper scolded. Sunil smirked. "I'm sure you are." He gently began to rub her pussy. Cum began to squirt out a bit. Pepper moaned and held onto her husband. "Sunil." She moaned. "Oh... oh... oh... stop it!" She pushed him away. Sunil pouted. Suddenly Pepper pulled him inside the firehydrant and brought a pet bed and a blanket inside. She smirked. "We can't do it out there while we're exposed." Sunil smirked and chuckled. ffinally. He had planned this momment for weeks now and it was finally happening.

Pepper shoved Sunil down on the pet bed and got ontop of him. Sunil's dick slightly showed as she began to kiss his lips deeply. He rubbed her back gently as they kissed. They began to tongue each other. Sunil shoved his tongue down Pepper's throat. She moaned loudly. Sunil lied her down and got ontop of her.

They parted. Sunil began to kiss her neck. Pepper blushed and moaned as he did this and put her paws on his shoulders. Their tails wrapped around each other. Pepper felt Sunil's dick get a boner. "Oh Sunil," Pepper moaned as his kisses on her neck got deeper. "Sunil. Sunil! OH!" Sunil went down to her collarbone and kept kissing it. Pepper struggled a bit. Sunil noticed this and kissed her lips deeply and sexually. Pepper sank into the pleasure.

"Pepper," Sunil moaned. "I Know you like it." Pepper smiled. "Yes." She said. "Yes yes! I love it!" Sunil was kissing her collarbone while she said this. "Yes baby yes." He said. "Sink into the pleasure. Pretend that I am your powerful master and you are my sexy slave." Pepper smiled and let herself becme valnerable. "As you wish, master" She teased.

Sunil rubbed her pussy gently and cum surround his fingers. He put his index finger inside her. Pepper moaned with lust. "Sunil!" She said loudly. "Oh baby! yes yes yes!" Sunil twisted his finger inside her, making her cum all around it. He took it out. "Hmm." He said. "I Wonder how it would taste." Without hesitating, he put his face closeit her pussy. It felt so warm. Heat surrounded it. Sunil slowly licked it.

"OH SUNIL!" Pepper shouted with lust. "OH BABY OH!" Sunil kept giving her licks. He smirked as he listen to her pleasure. He stuck his tongue in her, tasting her insides. Pepper giggled and moved around a bit. Sunil pulled her closer. The taste of fur and cum filled his mouth. Mostly cum.

Sunil got up an back ontop of her. Pepper slightly touched Sunil's dick. It flinched a bit. Pepper grabbed it . Sunil smiled and blushed. Peper rubbed it, making it get longer and stiffer. Sunil moaned. "Since you tasted me," She said. "I wonder how you'll taste." She began to suck on it. Sunil shouted with pleasure. "OH PEPPER!" He shouted. "OH MY SWEET LOVELY ROSE! OH YES!" Sunil felt pepper's tongue lick his dick while he cummed inside her mouth. Pepper smiled and licked it and all around it.

After she was done, Sunil snacthed her wrists and pulle her closer and tongued her. Pepper moaned.

Sunil got ontop of her. They were both hot from the heat and from blushing so much and for all the pleasure they brought on each other. Sunil slowly and gently put himself inside her and began to hump her. Peppe moaned gently while he did this. Suni wrapped his arms around her. Pepper rubbed his back. He went faster.

"Sunil!" Pepper moaned loudly. "Oh Pepper." "Sunil!" "Pepper... pepper!" "OH SUNIL!" Sunil began to go faster and harder. he climaxed inside her long ago, but he kept going. He was going to keep on until the pleasure stops. And it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Pepper blushed as he licked her neck up to her cheek. Pepper held onto him as he kept humping her. "Sunil." "Pepper." "Oh Sunil! Baby!" "Oh Pepper my love, I've wanting to do this all day." "Oh Houdini." "Oh Mildred. Oh Pepper Mildred Clark." He kept on going.

he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up and nearly froze. There, at the entrance of the hydrant was Vinnie, with Raja and Carrie. He blushed.

"Oh Sunny," Pepper moaned. "Why'd ya stop?" She looked up at him. She looked and screamed and covored up. Vinnie, Raja, and Carrie all had their mouths dropped open wide. Sunil blushed. "Well... Vinnie! I told you to bring them home at 9:00" "It is nine." Sunil looked at the clock. "Oh shit." He mummbled. It was nine.

"Dammit." He growled, scolding himself. "Take the kids out of here." He snapped. "With pleasure." Raja and Carrie ran out screaming. Vinnie ran out too. Sunil groaned. "Great." He growled. "I Just ruiened our annivers..." He felt something wet. He listed the sheets to see that Pepper was still cumming. Cum still flowed out her pussy. Sunil smirked. "Still in the mood huh?" Pepper blushed and slightly covored up. "Come and get it baby." She said. She got on all fores and leaned down. Sunil began to get a boner again. "Hell yeah!" He cheered and they went at it again.


End file.
